Mignardises, saveur interdit
by CoffeePlume
Summary: Slash HP/SS. Quelques instants de la vie à deux qu'entretiennent Harry et Severus, à travers des drabbles qui ouvrent une fenêtre ouverte sur ces moments de la vie quotidienne, rassurants, apaisants peut-être...
1. Un regard esquissé

**MIGNARDISES, SAVEUR INTERDIT.**

**Titre : **_Mignardises, saveur interdit._

Ceci est un petit recueil de drabbles. La définition d'un drabble stipulant que le texte doit être composé d'environ 100 mots, j'ai rarement respecté ce petit détail pour ce qui est de ceux déjà écrits. On va dire que ce sont juste des drabbles un petit peu longs xD

Il y en aura une dizaine…  
4 premiers drabbles se passent à Poudlard, des petits textes soft, et les derniers forment une suite correspondant à une semaine (Lundi, Mardi…), après Poudlard. Certains de ceux-là sont particulièrement long, se rapprochant plus de One Shot ^^

**  
Auteur : **CoffeePlume.

**  
Avertissement **: Yaoi, slash HPSS exclusivement ! Ne tient pas compte du tout de l'intrigue des livres, ou alors le nécessaire.

**  
Rating : **K+, voire T.

**  
Pairing : **Harry / Severus.

**  
Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, mais à la talentueuse et génialissime JK Rowling. Pas de profit, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.

Seul l' « histoire », si on peut appeler cela des histoires, le contexte à la rigueur et la relation narrée entre les deux principaux personnages viennent de mon imaginaire peu imaginatif… Ridiculement romantique… Bref.

Et comme c'est le début de l'année, je souhaite à tous les curieux passant par là **une heureuse année 2010** ! =D

**

* * *

**

Un regard esquissé, et tout peut changer...

Un couloir. On peut voir, derrière les grandes fenêtres vitrées, des flocons de neige tomber paresseusement. Le ciel est pâle, le long couloir gris est éclairé par quelques torches accrochées au mur, entre deux tableaux. Harry, Ron et Hermione discutent ensembles, postés devant une armure. Un peu bousculés par la foule d'élèves qui courent de peur d'être en retard en cours, qui marchent le nez dans un grimoire ou plongé dans leurs parchemins, qui s'amusent à se lancer des sorts bien que ce soit interdit, les trois Gryffondors sont bientôt rejoints par des camarades de leur année. Un cercle se forme alors, et les rires viennent se mêler aux sons agités du corridor bondé.

Harry n'écoute pas, ou plus. Il vient d'apercevoir un groupe de premières années apeurés se disloquer de part et d'autre du couloir, laissant un espace ouvert pour l'intimidante personne qui marche dignement, ses pas sûr claquant contre les dalles de pierre... Severus Snape s'avance, les longs pans de sa robe noire volant derrière lui...

Le jeune homme aux grands yeux émeraudes et à la cravate rouge et or nonchalamment défaite passe sa main des ses cheveux, laissant entrevoir la légendaire cicatrice. Le professeur de Potions, auparavant comme absorbé dans ses pensées, relève son visage pâle et sévère, à quelques mètres de lui.

Un regard. Harry, qui se délectait dans sa contemplation, sursaute discrètement, et ses yeux semblent dirent « Bonjour »... Un sourire doux lui répond, si inhabituel sur le visage du Maître froid et distant qu'est Severus, qu'il remplie de joie le jeune Gryffondor, sans doute pour la journée. Celui-ci ne répond pas aux interrogations curieuses et pressantes de ses amis, notamment à propos de ses joues rosies et de ses yeux que Seamus n'hésite pas à ânonner haut et fort comme étant brillants de perversion, tandis que Severus les dépasse lentement...

Juste un frôlement de cape. Et c'est fini...

_(315 mots)_


	2. Une soirée

MIGNARDISES, SAVEUR INTERDIT.

**Avertissement **: _Yaoi, slash HPSS exclusivement ! Ne tient pas compte du tout de l'intrigue des livres, ou alors le nécessaire.  
_

**Rating : **_Pour ce drabble-ci, K+ on va dire, les prochains sont aussi softs que celui-là --'  
_

**Pairing : **_Harry / Severus.  
_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages de __Harry Potter __ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, mais à la talentueuse et génialissime JK Rowling. Pas de profit, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus._

_Seul l' « histoire », si on peut appeler cela des histoires, le contexte à la rigueur et la relation narrée entre les deux principaux personnages viennent de mon imaginaire peu imaginatif… Ridiculement romantique… Bref.  
_

Merci à vous,** Low37**,** pookie-pookie **et** yuna **! J'ai eu une grande joie à lire vos reviews.

Comme je souhaite les publier dans un ordre bien précis, le drabble qui vient n'est malheureusement pas plus long que le précédent, il est même un peu plu court, mais certains drabbles dans les prochains seront beaucoup plus longs ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

**Une soirée comme une autre...  
**

Le sombre cachot était calme. La lumière du jour déclinait lentement, ne laissant que quelques rayons de lumière à travers les volets entrouverts. Des volutes de fumée s'élevaient d'un vieux chaudron qui semblait avoir servis depuis un demi-siècle, des parfums épicés et entêtants embaumaient la salle de classe.

Malgré le silence apparemment absolu, on pouvait entendre le grattement d'une plume sur du parchemin, ou peut être deux, ainsi que des soupirs et jurons murmurés.

Harry releva la tête de sa dissertation sur les différentes manières d'exercer le sort du Bouclier pour observer son professeur de Potions qui corrigeait des interrogations. Il aimait faire ses devoirs dans cette pièce obscure mais pourtant si chaleureuse. Il aimait le contempler, lui, être ensembles et si proches.

L'homme ténébreux immobilisa sa plume et lança un regard interrogatif vers son aimé, repoussant une longue mèche de cheveux ébène d'un mouvement léger. Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent le regard émeraude d'Harry, avant que leur propriétaire ne les reportât sur une copie.

-Severus...

-Mmh ?

Comme le silence seul demeurait, le Maître des potions revint sur l'objet de toutes ses pensées et attentions. Un sourire tendre sur le visage du jeune homme lui répondit alors.

_(198 mots)_


	3. Après midi orageuse

Hum, hum… Je ne ferais pas de commentaire sur ce drabble-là. Peut-être vous provoquera-t-il un sourire affligé ou moqueur, cette historiette reste ce qu'elle est : des mots relatant un amour parfois niais xD

Merci encore à mes trois revieweuses.

**Yuna** : J'espère que ce petit moment de plus te plaira une nouvelle fois ^^

**Pookie-pookie** : Merci ^w^ Les prochains sont aussi plutôt mignon, je pense, en les relisant maintenant, je me dis que j'avais une âme de fleur bleue quand je les ai écrit xD Mais ça ne fait pas de mal, de temps en temps…

**Low37** : Je suis rassurée pour la longueur. Merci à toi pour ta review! =D

Merci également aux autres qui lisent peut-être ces petits textes sans prétention.

* * *

**  
Une après-midi orageuse...**

Un jeune élève marchait dans le parc du château. Il faisait plutôt froid pour une après-midi d'automne. Harry n'avait même pas pensé à prendre sa cape avec lui. Frissonnant à cause d'un coup de vent glacé, il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin jonché de feuilles mortes et se retourna. De là, on pouvait voir les serres et la pelouse bien verte devant le château... Poudlard était d'un gris sombre, se fondant ainsi dans les nuages orageux. Mais son imposante stature n'inspirait à Harry Potter, en cet instant, que la crainte et la tristesse. Car Severus était à l'intérieur. Il était certainement en train de donner son cours de Potions au Gryffondors et Serpentards de son année. Il ne se préoccupait certainement pas de lui, alors qu'il était tout de même en train de sécher son cours...

Harry reprit sa marche, le vent agitant ses cheveux de jais et se faufilant sournoisement dans ses vêtements. Il arriva devant le lac, qui reflétait la couleur mélancolique du ciel.

Tout n'était que morosité... Ce matin, Severus ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, n'avait daigné lui jeter qu'un regard froid, et le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Comme pour ajouter à sa peine, une pluie battante se mit à tomber, criblant la surface lisse du lac.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de pleurer s'il pleut...Je vais attendre..._ », Songea Harry, son regard vert fixant vaguement un point à ses pieds, trempé.

Soudain, la pluie gelée ne l'accable plus.

Une épaisse cape, chaude, est posée sur ses épaules. Puis l'étreinte de deux mains. Le Survivant leva la tête pour voir la haute silhouette du Maître des Potions derrière lui. Et le regard doux de l'homme qui tenait le parapluie sur eux. Harry fut tenté de se renfermer et de continuer à lui tenir tête, mais Severus le devança en murmurant sur un ton plein de remords :

- Pardon, Harry.

Le jeune homme avait oublié l'attitude souvent secrète et incompréhensible de l'ex-mangemort, fréquemment rongé par des démons inconnus d'Harry.

Derrière ses mots, on pouvait presque entendre _« Ce n'était pas ta faute. Je n'aurais pas du te traiter comme cela, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. »_ C'était du moins ce qu'entendait Harry qui, un sourire naissant sur son visage pâle, se réfugia contre le torse de son professeur, recherchant sa douce chaleur tandis que la pluie continuait de tomber autour d'eux.

_(406 mots)_


	4. Problème pour dormir

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, je suis particulièrement heureuse parce qu'il a neigé *o*. J'ai donc envie de poster deux drabbles.

Le **pairing**, toujours HPSS, et le **rating**, toujours T, voire K+.  
Ce drabble est écrit à la première personne (POV Harry).

RAR

**Pookie-pookie** : _Merci ~ Tes reviews sont toujours gentilles, j'espère que lire les prochaines historiettes sur Severus (un peu OOC, je l'avoue *regard baissé, sourire gêné*) et notre Survivant internationale te plaira. Et que leur caractère adorable ne te lassera pas à force =D_

**Yuna** : _Ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse si mes drabbles te mettent de bonne humeur. Message reçu, je ne m'inquiéterai pas, merci de me prévenir, c'est très prévenant de ta part_ !

**Low37 **: x) _Tu as relevé les deux aspects que je craignais. Mon Harry un peu niais, et Severus pas vraiment fidèle à lui-même *rire* Mais je suis heureuse que ça ne te repousse pas ^^ Merci pour ta review !..._

**WTIN **: _Merci à toi, je suis tellement contente que tu apprécies mes textes. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements, j'en ai souvent besoin. J'espère que les suivants te plairont !  
_

* * *

**  
Problèmes pour dormir ?  
**

Je suis fatigué. Incroyablement fatigué. Après deux heures d'entraînement sur le terrain de Quidditch, il ne nous restait que quelques minutes pour pouvoir dîner dans la Grande Salle. On y a donc fait un saut, avec Ron, avant de finir à la va-vite nos devoirs pour le lendemain dans la Salle Commune. Heureusement qu'Hermione était déjà couchée, sinon elle nous aurait réprimandé à coup de sortilèges.

Il est maintenant vingt deux heures cinquante trois, je me traîne avec difficulté dans les couloirs vers les cachots. Arrivé dans les appartements de mon professeur bien aimé, je me déshabille, prend rapidement une douche, enfile un boxer et une longue chemise blanche de Severus avant de me glisser entre les draps du grand lit, totalement harassé. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

Me retournant sous la lourde couverture, je tâtonne de mon bras la place à côté de moi, en marmonnant :

« Sev... »

Mais mes doigts ne trouvent que le vide. Je me redresse brusquement et cligne des yeux. Il n'est pas là...

_« Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas là !... Il te l'a dit ce matin, qu'il se coucherait tard, et qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu trouves sans problème le sommeil après un entraînement éprouvant...Imbécile ! » _

Je me frappe le front de ma main en me traitant d'incapable...Je n'ai même pas été fichu de le contredire, au petit déjeuner...De lui dire que non, sans lui, je n'y arriverais pas...Même si je ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis longtemps, le fantôme de la guerre est passé. Mais aussi, j'étais vraiment occupé, avec cette grande tartine de pâte à tartiner qui me narguait dans mon assiette !...

Ne parvenant plus trop à réfléchir correctement, je me recroqueville dans la chaleur du lit. La fatigue m'écrase.

Je tremble.

« Severus... »

Je gémis, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés par mon angoisse. Les minutes passent, véritable torture, et j'entends finalement quelqu'un entrer silencieusement dans la chambre et se changer. Je sens bientôt le matelas s'affaisser et mon professeur de Potions s'allonge. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde s'installer confortablement, ses traits tirés par les heures de travail passées dans son laboratoire de potions.

Il sursaute en croisant mon regard :

- Harry ?! Je t'ai réveillé ?

Je fais non de la tête et murmure, une émotion étrange coincée en travers de la gorge.

- Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Tu n'étais pas là...

Je vois Severus sourire légèrement. Il m'entoure de ses bras et m'attire doucement contre lui. Je m'empresse de me blottir dans son étreinte rassurante ; un parfum frais émane de son pyjama. Je me détends...Il m'embrasse sur le front et je m'endors, ses dernières paroles résonnant dans mon esprit brumeux de fatigue en un tendre chuchotement :

-Idiot de Potter.

__

(463 mots)


	5. Lundi

_Une série de drabbles correspondent chacun à un jour de la semaine. _

_On change de milieu, Harry et Severus ne sont plus à Poudlard, mais en cohabitation dans un appartement, plusieurs années après.  
_

* * *

**Weeks are...Monotony ? - Part 1**

**Lundi.  
**

Harry s'extirpa difficilement du lit, empêtré dans les draps blancs et la couverture à carreaux mauves et gris. Severus maudissait quasiment tout les jours cette couette pourtant très confortable mais de mauvais goût selon lui. Le jeune homme mit ses éternelles lunettes noires, et se leva, les cheveux tout aussi ébouriffés que la veille au soir...

Il chancela jusqu'à la cuisine, seulement vêtu de son pyjama à fines rayures sombres, qui était d'ailleurs à moitié déboutonné...Ses yeux de jade fermés par le sommeil, il s'installa sur une haute chaise du bar après avoir mis en route la machine à café. L'horloge accrochée au mur au dessus de la petite cuisinière indiquait 7h06. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour arriver à l'heure a son boulot de Lecteur Professionnel dans une célèbre maison d'édition sorcière en plein cœur de Londres. (1) Harry était heureux d'habiter un petit appartement dans un quartier bien coté de la capitale, même si Severus devait partir tous les jours très tôt pour transplaner à Pré-au-lard et se rendre en calèche au château.

Le jeune sorcier dégusta à petite gorgée son café noir, tentant de se réveiller doucement, ennuyé à l'idée du quart d'heure pénible qu'il devrait bientôt éprouver pour se rendre dans les temps à son lieu de travail. Et ce n'était pas le trajet qui posait le plus souvent problème, Harry utilisait toujours son droit de transplanage difficilement acquis deux années plus tôt...

Il soupira et commença à se préparer. Ce n'est qu'après une rapide douche, et dix minutes passées à chercher de quoi s'habiller que l'ancien Gryffondor s'apprêta finalement à sortir. Mais c'est dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il se rappela que la porte d'entrée de leur appartement était toujours fermée à clé...

Harry se mit donc précipitamment à la recherche de son trousseau de clé, grommelant, pensant que la journée commençait on ne peut plus mal... (2)

Fouillant jusque dans la cuisine et en un temps record, il s'arrêta brusquement devant le frigo blanc immaculé. Un petit post-it d'un très joli dégradé de vert était collé contre la céramique. Le jeune sorcier lut, un sourire timide aux lèvres :

_« Bonjour toi !...Comme je te connais, tu dois sûrement être en retard pour ton travail...Si ça peut t'aider, j'ai accrochée la clé de l'entrée au magnifique petit crochet sur le mur, à côté de la porte. Tu te souviens, nous l'avons acheté il y a une semaine. J'espère que tu auras lu ce message avant, mais...J'imagine bien que non ! _

_Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime._

_Severus._

_Passe quand même une bonne journée ! »  
_

Même écrit dans un mot, _son_ caractère sarcastique se faisait toujours sentir !... Mais Harry savait qu'avec lui, c'était plus de l'affection...Finalement, une bonne journée s'annonçait...Et peut être même une agréable semaine.

_(463 mots_.)

TBC…

* * *

(1) Métier complètement inventé de ma part, peut-être qu'il existe vraiment dans le monde moldu, en tout je n'en ai aucune idée dans le monde sorcier xD

(2) Bien sûr, ce n'est jamais dans ces moments-là qu'on pense au sortilege d'Alohomora qui permet d'ouvrir les portes verrouillées!...

Il reste encore les six autres jours de la semaine ^^ Je ne les ai pas tous fait, et je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je les aurais terminé. Je veux garder l'écriture de ces drabbles comme un plaisir, donc avec un peu de chance (et de bonne humeur surtout), je serais peut-être productive…ou non. --'

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu !...


	6. Mardi

_Bonjour! _

_Un nouveau petit drabble, un jour de plus dans la semaine, c'est à dire que celui-ci se passe un mardi._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Weeks are...Monotony ?**** - Part 2  
**

**Mardi.****  
**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés était assis dans un large canapé couleur crème. Une tasse à la céramique d'un ton noisette était posée devant lui sur la table basse, la tisane ne fumait presque plus. Un livre avait été délaissé, demeurant fermé en équilibre précaire sur l'accoudoir. On aurait dit qu'Harry somnolait, ses grands yeux émeraude ouverts mais voilés.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Un bruit de trousseau de clés posés sur la table près du porte-manteau. Harry se demandait souvent pourquoi Severus ne transplannait pas directement dans l'appartement plutôt que d'arriver dans la pénombre du couloir à l'extérieur. Sans doute était-ce par égard pour son intimité, et le Survivant sourit, touché par cette idée.

La grande silhouette du Maître des Potions s'approcha du sofa et la voix morne d'Harry s'éleva, faisant hausser un sourcil à Severus :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres si tard ? Tu finissais tes cours à dix-sept heures, aujourd'hui…

Le jeune homme sentit le regard perçant presque amusé de son amant sur lui, mais il garda la tête immobile :

- J'ai donné une retenue à un groupe de Gryffondors de quatrième année qui perturbait la classe, avant le repas. J'en ai profité pour corriger des parchemins en le surveillant et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, en rétorquant :

- Les pauvres. Il fallait s'y attendre, tu as dû jubiler en les torturant. Tu les as lâchés à quelle heure ?

- Ils avaient commencé le dessert à la Grande Salle, répondit sans une once de remord dans la voix Severus, alors qu'il se laissait tomber près d'Harry dans un remous de ses robes ténébreuses. Mais étonnement, Harry n'éclata pas de rire ni le regarda d'un air offusqué comme il l'aurait fait un autre jour. Le sorcier au visage pâle et anguleux murmura en entourant les jeunes épaules de son bras tout en plongeant son nez dans le cou gracile, faisant soupirer de contentement Harry :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, fusant dans un geignement énervé :

- Je m'ennuis ! Je m'ennuis comme un rat crevé, j'en peux plus !...

Severus s'autorisa à sourire et souffla :

- Mais je suis là maintenant. Et laisse-moi te dire que tu es bien plus beau qu'un rat. T'imaginer comme la bestiole du rouquin me donne la chair de poule.

- Encore heureux…S'indigna Harry, plongeant son regard verts d'une profondeur sans pareille qui avait le don d'envoûter le réputé glacial et sans cœur Professeur Snape. Celui-ci se pencha sur le jeune brun, le faisant s'allonger sur les coussins du canapé, et s'enquit :

- Je peux t'aider à ne plus t'ennuyer, si tu veux.

- Sev…

La voix d'Harry s'éleva dans un souffle empreint d'un trouble grandissant, et la langue du Maître des Potions vint bientôt le faire taire, embrassant ses lèvres pleines, ses mains ne restant pas inactives.

L'infusion de thé vert sur la table se refroidit insensiblement.

_(503 mots)  
_

* * *

Owari ^^

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu.**

_J'espère que ça vous a plut. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Avis, critiques (…pas trop dure tout de même, je suis sensible xD) ?..._

_A bientôt pour __Weeks _are…Monotony ? part 3 !


	7. Mercredi

_**Merci Katoru87 **__(Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^^), __**hatorigirl**__, et __**snapounette**__ ! _

_Je suis contente que ces petits drabbles continuent de vous plaire, et hatorigirl, celui-ci est un peu plus long ^_~_

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes textes.  
_

* * *

**Weeks are...Monotony ? Part 3**

**  
Mercredi.**

L'humeur d'Harry était aussi noire que l'encre des mots calligraphiés dans lesquels il était plongé depuis la première heure ce matin. Une dispute avait éclaté lors du petit déjeuner, pourtant un des rares qu'ils pouvaient prendre ensemble dans la semaine grâce à l'horaire allégé de Severus ce jour-là. Le conflit était à son paroxysme lorsqu'Harry avait quitté l'appartement en claquant rageusement la porte derrière lui, ce qui avait dû rendre le Maître des Potions passablement furieux. Il abhorrait le bruit et les grandes scènes par-dessus tout.

Comme d'habitude, le désaccord était parti d'un rien avant que tout ne prenne des proportions démesurées, Severus retrouvant son ton glacial et son piquant, et lui-même se faisant de plus en plus borné et susceptible.

Harry bouillonnait encore de colère en prenant son repas au Chaudron Baveur, et grommelait d'amertume assis à son bureau. Il finissait de lire un manuscrit qu'il avait adoré la veille mais qu'il ne trouvait plus que médiocre et particulièrement désolant aujourd'hui, et pour rajouter à la noirceur de la journée, il avait fallu que ce soit comme par hasard devant les bureaux de la maison d'édition qu'un sorcier inexpérimenté choisisse d'atterrir après avoir laissé derrière lui lors de son transplanage la moitié d'une épaule et une jambe, créant un attroupement bruyant sous des cris horrifiés…

La nuit était en train de tomber, obscurcissant Londres. Les lumières des chandeliers qui éclairaient la petite entreprise sorcière étaient tamisées, et les grattements des plumes sur divers parchemins prenaient peu à peu fin. Le jeune brun à la légendaire cicatrice soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il eût fini son travail, s'étirant sur sa chaise. Il souhaita un bon retour chez eux à ses collègues qui quittaient la salle, et resta prostré de fatigue quelques minutes, se massant l'épaule. Ses yeux verts assombris derrière ses lunettes étaient fatigués.

Puis il enfila son épaisse cape, et sortit dans la rue frissonnante en refermant la lourde porte derrière lui.  
Il ne la sentit pas tout de suite, protégé par le petit porche, mais le bruit de la pluie l'alerta. Il pleuvait à verse et son visage se crispa. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de parapluie, avait oublié de prendre sa baguette le matin-même sous le coup de la colère, ce qui lui avait valu quelques difficultés pour pénétrer dans le Chemin de Traverse par exemple, et perturbé comme il était, il se sentait tout aussi capable que le sorcier de l'après-midi de laisser sa tête derrière lui en transplanant.

_« Quitte à vivre une journée de m*rde, autant le faire jusqu'au bout_ », se dit-il avec une résignation amère, et il se lança sous les trombes d'eau.

Le métro bondé failli l'achever.

Le Survivant se retrouva bientôt devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, les os glacés, et le visage ruisselant encore, ses yeux ternes projetant un regard noir sur la porte.

Il fouilla une nouvelle fois ses poches, toutes sans exception, avant de constater qu'il n'avait effectivement pas non plus ses clés. Repensant avec un soupir ennuyé à la scène du petit déjeuner, il se revit claquer la porte sans avoir à utiliser sa clé, et donc sans remarquer qu'il oubliait son trousseau. Le jeune homme qu'une aura ombrageuse entourait resta immobile plusieurs minutes, la mâchoire crispée. Son corps se tendit alors qu'il levait lentement sa main pour appuyer sur la sonnette.

_« Pitié, ne me fais pas sonner une deuxième fois »,_ murmura-t-il silencieusement, ne se sentant pas capable de supporter une telle humiliation et craignant de se braquer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer dans la même pièce que Severus. Heureusement, il entendit bientôt des pas feutrés et un cliquetis dans la serrure de la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur l'homme à la stature austère.

Si Severus fut étonné de découvrir un Harry trempé à l'humeur plus que maussade, il n'en laissa rien paraître, et resta silencieux, son regard sombre et perçant fixé sur lui, muet. Harry ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il préférait que son amant ne dise rien ou au contraire parle, mais il se sentait misérable sous son regard.

Son cœur se pinça en ressentant un vif élan de désir à la vue de Severus, qu'il trouvait plus beau que jamais en cet instant, et il s'en voulut d'être aussi faible, alors qu'il était censé ne ressentir que de la colère. Le froid était toujours là, tendu entre eux, et le Survivant se décida finalement à le soustraire à sa vue, passant à côté de lui sans un mot. Le Maître des Potions ne le retint pas.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans la salle de bain. Harry avait les yeux fermés, sous la douche dont l'eau brûlante le réchauffait, ses poings serrés. La communication ne semblait pas encore possible avec Severus, et le jeune homme se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas partir en trombe le matin-même. Il préférait une engueulade rapidement close plutôt que les silences saturés de reproches et de rancœur dans lesquels on s'enlisait sans pouvoir s'en dépêtrer et dont Severus Snape était le maître incontesté.  
Les paupières fermées avec force, il plaqua ses mains à plat sur la paroi de la douche, souffrant de ce jour. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette dispute pour il ne savait même plus quoi, Severus serait avec lui, là. En cet instant.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, chassant ces idées, et sortit tout de même moins irrité.

Un peu plus apaisé, après avoir revêtu des vêtements chauds et secs, des gouttes d'eau tombant encore de ses mèches de jais, il traversa le salon sans un regard pour l'homme ténébreux qui lisait un journal dans un fauteuil, et s'affaira dans la cuisine. Posant une casserole remplie d'eau sur le feu de la cuisinière, il se dit avec une petite moue que s'il voulait arranger les choses, il ferait mieux de cesser son attitude puérile, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et son cher amant savait à que point il pouvait être têtu.  
Il s'avançant vers la table pour remplir une tasse où attendait un sachet de tisane, seul remède pour le calmer définitivement, bien que Severus allait certainement lui faire la remarque que ces infusions toutes faites ne valaient pas les bienfaits des véritables feuilles. Par certains côtés, il lui rappelait parfois Hermione. Repensant soudain à son amie, Harry agita un peu trop ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, et l'eau bouillante jaillit hors du récipient, éclaboussant dans un hasard malencontreux ses vêtements et même ses doigts qui tenaient le manche. Avec un juron douloureux, il lâcha brutalement la casserole qui se fracassa dans un bruit de ferraille sur le sol de la cuisine, répandant l'eau sur le carrelage.

- Décidément, j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché ce matin…, Maugréa le jeune homme brun, la douleur cuisante de la brûlure lui faisant plisser les yeux.

Mais il s'agenouilla rapidement, commençant à essuyer le sol avec un torchon dans sa main épargnée, se disant qu'il valait mieux tout nettoyer avant que Severus, s'il n'était pas déjà en chemin, attiré par le bruit que l'incident avait fait, ne s'en rende compte. Les choses n'avaient pas besoin d'être envenimées encore plus.

Un soupir ennuyé s'échappa de ses lèvres, qui s'ouvrirent soudain dans un cri de surprise lorsqu'une main empoigna son bras pour le tirer et le relever brusquement. Harry rencontra de ses yeux surpris le regard noir indéchiffrable où se reflétait une pointe d'inquiétude. Severus traina son petit ami, sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien dire, vers l'évier de la cuisine, puis saisissant avec fermeté le poignet fin, il passa la main d'Harry touchée par l'eau bouillante sous un puissant jet d'eau froide. Il asséna d'une voix qui fit frissonner le jeune homme :

- La première des choses à faire lorsqu'on se brûle, Potter, quand on n'a pas sa baguette à portée de main, c'est d'empêcher la brûlure de se propager plus profondément et d'empirer avec de l'eau glacée ! Restes comme ça, je reviens. Ne bouge pas, surtout !

Harry acquiesça, craignant trop les représailles de son amant s'il désobéissait, et il le regarda quitter la cuisine, le cœur tremblant.

Severus revint quelques secondes plus tard et s'approcha de lui après avoir agité sa baguette vers le sol avec un « recurvite » murmuré. Il s'empara de la main sensibilisée par la douleur d'Harry, l'ôtant du filet d'eau, et la sécha minutieusement, avant d'appliquer une potion sur la peau rougie qui avait déjà commencé à gonfler avant qu'il ne la passe sous l'eau. Les fins doigts de Severus glissèrent sur sa peau, étalant l'huile et massant sa main, et Harry voulut plonger son regard dans celui de son aimé, mais l'homme avait les yeux baissés sur son ouvrage.

Severus mettait beaucoup trop de douceur dans ses gestes en le soignant pour qu'Harry ne se sente pas troublé. Lorsque l'onguent réparateur eut bien pénétré la peau brûlée, une sensation de fraîcheur agréable se diffusa, apaisant la chaleur et la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait. Severus s'approcha si près du jeune homme que ses lèvres touchèrent presque son visage et il souffla en considérant l'interrogation dans les yeux verts :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se dispute et que je suis énervé que je vais te laisser souffrir sans réagir, Harry, surtout lorsque tu fais la bêtise de t'occuper d'une casserole plutôt que d'une brûlure.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry, détournant les yeux.

Ces excuses prononcées si platement et avec difficultés surprirent le Maître des Potions. Harry ne semblait pas vouloir se faire pardonner seulement pour l'incident…Mais également pour l'altercation du petit déjeuner. C'était comme s'il avouait sa défaite, et Severus soupira.

- Ne dis pas ça. Ou alors moi aussi, je dois de te demander de m'excuser…

Les paroles avaient été prononcées d'une voix si basse qu'Harry releva la tête sans être sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais son amant lui souriait à présent, et un sourire si franc sur le visage de Severus Snape était si rare qu'Harry fondit sans se poser plus de question. Il happa les lèvres de son ancien professeur, se délectant d'un baiser profond et enfiévré qui lui manquait depuis la matinée. Severus eut tôt fait de lui retirer le pull et la chemise qu'il avait enfilé après sa douche et Harry sourit contre ses lèvres. L'homme se justifia sournoisement :

- Il faut bien que je vérifie si tu ne t'es pas brûlé quelque part d'autre. Tes vêtements étaient mouillés.

Le Survivant rit, avant d'étouffer un gémissement de plaisir quand Severus s'attaqua à sa gorge, embrassant la fine peau au dessus de son épaule.

Quelques heures plus tard, minuit passé, Harry entendit distinctement alors que sa tête reposait sur le torse de Severus la voix de ce dernier s'élever, tout deux étendus sous les draps de lins blanc:

- Très bien, tu peux inviter la Miss Je-Sais-Tout et le rouquin à dîner un soir. Et je serais là.

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du Gryffondor, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment tout seul, assailli par une douce fatigue.

_(1837 mots)_

* * *

^-^

_Un drabble un peu plus long que les précédents, c'est même un mini One-Shot, plutôt._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. _


	8. Jeudi

_Bonsoir! Je vous remercie sincèrement __**Snapounette**__, __**Low37**__, __**WITN**__, __**pookie-pookie**__ (ta review m'a fait sourire ^^) et __**Katoru87**__ ^^, apparemment mon dernier « drabble » (entre guillement car effectivement il a tout d'un One Shot xD) vous a bien plu et j'en suis absolument ravie.  
__  
Mais cela me met également la pression, je dois l'avouer. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite…_

Edit : Un grand merci à toi, **Yuna**, pour tous tes commentaires que j'ai eu le plaisir de décourvrir. Tu es adorable ^^  


_Je tiens aussi à rectifier le rating général que j'ai indiqué dans le premier chapitre._

_**Rating : K+,**__ et avec quelques exception sans doute, comme celui-ci peut-être __**T**__. _

_Mais pas M, je ne pourrais jamais dépassé ce que j'ai écrit dans ce huitième drabble, ou alors peut-être un jour où j'aurais bu et où je serais complètement désinhibée xD Veuillez m'en excuser, je suis définitivement une auteure prude *rit aux éclats, mais d'amertume *_

* * *

**Weeks are...Monotony ? ****Part 4  
**

**Jeudi.****  
**

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seule la lumière de la pleine lune qui déclinait lentement filtrait à travers les légers rideaux à la fenêtre.

Severus s'était réveillé en sursaut au son d'un grésillement désagréable suivi d'une musique horripilante passant juste à cette minute à la radio. Il tendit le bras en grognant pour éteindre le réveil qu'avait programmé Harry la veille, après leur réconciliation particulièrement sensuelle qui avait laissé le jeune sorcier épuisé. Severus ouvrit difficilement les yeux, jetant un regard noir aux chiffres rouge vacillants du cadran. Il était six heures moins quart, et l'immonde machine moldue allait encore sonner à six heures au cas où le Survivant ne serait pas réveillé.

Le Maître des Potions poussa un soupir. Bien sûr, il était tout à fait normal que le réveil se trouve sur sa propre table de chevet et non pas sur celle de celui qui s'en servait. Harry ne pouvait pas dormir avec la lumière que diffusaient les chiffres lumineux…

Et bien sûr, le principal concerné ne s'était pas réveillé.

Severus posa son regard sur la tête brune aux yeux clos et qui seule dépassait de l'amas de couverture et de draps. Il contempla un long moment son amant profondément endormi, et un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur ses minces lèvres à l'idée de laisser le Gryffondor dormir pour le voir se réveiller cinq minutes avant son rendez-vous avec son supérieur hiérarchique.

Mais il prit finalement sur lui et se dit qu'il valait mieux le réveiller.

Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux noirs mi-longs qui contrairement à ceux du jeune homme à ses côtés n'étaient jamais ne serait-ce que légèrement en bataille ou emmêlés, il massa sa nuque pour se réveiller tout à fait et se préparer un instant à la dure épreuve qu'il allait devoir affronter.

Réveiller un Potter profondément endormi pour le forcer à se lever à six heures du matin était presque aussi dur que de demander à Neville Londubat de réussir une potion…

Severus se pencha sur Harry pour venir murmurer à son oreille de sa voix doucereuse, tout en le secouant avec douceur mais fermeté, sa main fine et anguleuse sur l'épaule nue :

- Harry…Harry, réveilles-toi.

C'est avec un reflexe qui l'étonna lui-même qu'il s'écarta de justesse et évita le bras qu'Harry venait inconsciemment de lui balancer à la figure dans un geste compulsif avant de reposer ce même bras sur la couette, le jeune homme grommelant des choses incompréhensibles entre ses lèvres fermées par le sommeil.

Sentant l'irritation monter lentement mais sûrement en lui, Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez de ses longs doigts et ferma les yeux.

Il se dit qu'Harry devait simplement être en train de rêver qu'il jouait en tant que gardien dans une partie de Quidditch et qu'il avait dû vouloir empêcher le souafle de passer, sans faire exprès bien évidemment de manquer de l'éborgner,_ lui_, dans la réalité.

Mais l'envie irrépressible de réveiller froidement la marmotte avec des coups bien placés avant de le jeter hors du lit était bien tentante. Severus reporta son attention sur Harry, pensant qu'être déjà sur les nerfs au réveil présageait une journée joyeuse et ensoleillée (1).

Mais la vision d'Harry, éclairé par la lueur bleuté de la nuit, son visage innocent se crispant alors qu'il ramenait avec difficulté son bras exposé à l'air frais de la chambre sous la chaleur de la couette dans un geignement, l'attendrit.

Ses traits se radoucirent et Severus se rapprocha. Il se colla au dos musclé par son ancienne activité d'attrapeur d'Harry, contre son corps nu et chaud, l'enlaçant de son bras, il parla à voix basse mais assez fort pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux :

- Harry, il faut que tu te réveille, maintenant.

Il sentit Harry frissonner sous son souffle, de délice ou de fébrilité, alors qu'il déposait des baisers appuyés contre sa nuque, le secouant légèrement et caressant doucement son torse imberbe. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais finalement il prenait plus de plaisir à réveiller le jeune Potter qu'il n'avait pu s'imaginer.

- Tu vas être en retard, Harry, réveilles-toi. Ton patron t'attend à sept heures.

L'endormi savait tout cela, mais lui rappeler allait peut-être le faire réagir.

Un sourire aux lèvres, qu'Harry, s'il s'était enfin extirpé de ses songes, devait sentir dans son cou, Severus s'amusa à jouer de ses doigts sur le ventre de son gryffondor, l'effleurant, un peu plus bas, juste un peu plus bas, et une main vint bientôt immobiliser la sienne.

Les yeux encore voilés par le sommeil, Harry était réveillé, et…chatouilleux, à défaut d'autre chose.

Severus chuchota, amusé par l'air déboussolé du Survivant :

- Bonjour, Petit Gryffondor. Tu as encore le temps de ne pas être en retard.

Un gémissement étouffé par le coussin dans lequel Harry venait d'enfouir son visage lui parvint pour toute réponse.

- Lève-toi.

Mais Harry n'en démordait pas, resserrant les draps autours de lui, il se faufila plus profondément encore dans le lit, visiblement peu enclin, voire même pas du tout, à en sortir. Sa voix suppliante se fit entendre, et Severus leva les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme devait bien être encore à moitié endormi pour faire preuve d'une telle attitude. Mais c'était ses différents aspects qui l'étonnaient toujours que Severus aimait chez lui.

- Il fait trop froid…

C'était vrai que la nuit avait refroidi la température de la chambre, et de la neige avait été annoncée pour la journée, la pluie de la veille se pliant aux caprices du temps et tombant certainement en flocons depuis la soirée.

Severus lui chuchota une dernière fois que ce n'était pas raisonnable, et l'incita à se lever, ordre sans appel, mais ne voyant aucune réaction, il ôta brusquement la couverture, l'arrachant presque du lit. Les protestations d'un Survivant frigorifié et se roulant en boule ne se firent pas attendre, avant qu'Harry ne se redresse sur ses coudes et adresse un regard furieux d'une intensité particulière à Severus, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un souffle court.

Une telle vue émoustilla l'homme qui venait de tenter de le tirer du lit et fit tomber toutes les barrières de son bon sens. Harry se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre le matelas, les lèvres de Severus laissant des sillons brûlants sur sa peau et monopolisant sa bouche. Un mélange de violence et de douceur qui menaça de faire perdre la tête à Harry, ses joues rougies, il se mordait presque la langue pour s'empêcher d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et qui l'embrasait. Le corps de Severus le surplombait, il appréciait de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, juste ça, le contact charnel qui éveillait ses sens, et il ne sentait plus du tout l'air glacée de l'air ambiant, il ne faisait que frissonner de plaisir.

C'est d'un regard voilé qu'il jeta un œil au réveil, distinguant dans le flou l'heure qu'il était. Six heures et quatorze minutes, ou peut-être dix-neuf. Il étouffa un gémissement, de surprise mais également parce que Severus s'amusait à réveiller autre chose que son esprit endormi et frileux. Harry balbutia :

- Sev…

Il tenta de le repoussa, en vain, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient entortillés dans les draps, lui rendant les choses difficiles.

- Sev… Je dois me lever. Si…Si on continue, je vais vraiment être en retard.

Mais Severus Snape, qui quelques minutes plus tôt tentait de sortir du lit le jeune homme paresseux qui lui servait accessoirement d'amant, ne voulait à présent plus le lâcher, et le jeune Potter qui, lui, rechignait à se lever s'impatientait à présent de quitter le lit, ou du moins essayait de ne pas répondre avec plus de ferveur encore aux caresses expertes du Maître des Potions...

* * *

C'est avec vingt minutes de retard que, mal rasé et légèrement débraillé, Harry se retrouva à courir dans la rue du Chemin de Traverse, sous le ciel enneigé qui s'éclairait au lever du soleil… Mais un sourire satisfait plaqué sur son visage.

_(1322 mots)  
_

* * *

(1) Ceci est de l'ironie. Un Severus fidèle à lui-même ^^ (quoique que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie ce genre de journée, mais c'est une expression xD)

_Et je poursuis toujours dans ma voie, rivalisant de niaiserie, mais quand on écrit des choses mignonnes, on y prend rapidement goût *comme pour le chocolat XP*._

_A bientôt pour le drabble (ou one shot, ça dépendra de mon inspiration et de ma motivation) correspondant à Vendredi. ^_-_


	9. Vendredi

**^-^ Merci beaucoup pookie-pookie, Yuna et snapounette, **je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez aimé le précédent texte (_je ne sais même plus comment les appeler, entre drabble et One Shot XD_), j'espère que vous apprécierez encore les prochains !

J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci, soyez indulgents, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration, mais de la motivation, donc j'ai tenté d'écrire quelque chose… ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Weeks are...Monotony ? Part 5****  
**

**Vendredi.  
**

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé.  
C'était la fin de la semaine, veille d'un week-end bien mérité.  
Dobby avait serviablement nettoyé de fond en comble l'appartement durant l'après-midi, tandis qu'Harry préparait tant bien que mal le dîner, avant que l'Elf de maison ne se volatilise pour retourner au château, payé de quelques mornilles et d'une paire de chaussettes.

Ron et Hermione était arrivés pile à l'heure. Cinq minutes plus tôt et Harry aurait été dans une bien fâcheuse posture, à devoir leur ouvrir la porte les joues encore pourpres des câlineries que Severus s'amusait à lui faire, un sadisme pur dans ses intentions, alors que l'ancien Gryffondor s'échinait à régler les derniers préparatifs. Mais le jeune couple avait sonné à dix-neuf heures et Harry les avait accueillis en toute lucidité.

Severus demeurait poli à l'égard de ses anciens élèves qui n'étaient pourtant, il ne fait aucun doute, pas parmi ses favoris. Une certaine réserve s'était installée des deux côtés, et Harry était heureux d'être avec les personnes qu'il aimait le plus, réunies, et touché par les efforts de son partenaire.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient occupés à déguster de l'hydromel, confortablement installés dans le salon, un invité de derrière minute s'était présenté. Un coup d'œil suspect à Severus, et Harry allait trouver à l'entrée un Draco Malfoy en tenue élégante et sourire goguenard.

_- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? _Souffla Harry en passant derrière Severus, invitant avec une voix faussement joyeuse Malfoy à se joindre à eux et à s'assoir dans un fauteuil.

Le Maître des Potions lui répondit dans un sourire narquois, susurrant à son oreille alors que le jeune homme se rasseyait à côté de lui dans le canapé :

- J'ai dis que j'étais d'accord pour que tu invites tes amis, mais tu ne m'as jamais interdit d'inviter quelqu'un de mon côté. Mon cher filleul a gentiment accepté.

Puis il ajouta, tandis qu'Harry tentait de faire bonne figure :

- Ne crois pas être le seul à vouloir t'amuser. Ça va être beaucoup plus intéressant maintenant…

Harry soupira, avant de se laisser aller contre Severus, exaspéré, tandis que Draco et Ron se fixaient en chien de faïence.

* * *

L'on passa rapidement au repas, l'ambiance nettement refroidi, et qui perdura.

Hermione adressait un regard de reproche à Ron qui assassinait de son regard Malfoy qui fixait de ses yeux gris de mépris Harry qui foudroyait du regard Severus qui…souriait placidement, logé au bout de la table tel le comte hôte lors d'un dîner mondain…

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, voyant le serpentard et son meilleur ami mener une joute verbale aux dessus des plats, le blond s'en prenant parfois à lui-même lorsque Severus ne faisait pas attention. Mais le jeune brun se décida à servir ses invités avec indifférence quant à la situation, et il se leva régulièrement pour amener les plats et remplir assiettes et verres.

La conversation prit néanmoins une tournure qui ne plut guère à Harry quand sa Némésis eut la bonne idée de mettre sur le tapis sa relation avec Severus Snape, ne se rendant même plus compte d'où ni d'avec qui il se trouvait.

- Non mais franchement, je veux bien admettre que vous soyez ses amis, au nom de la loyauté, et tout le blabla qui va avec, mais moi je ne peux pas accepter que _mon_ parrain s'affiche avec ce balafré ! Il n'a certainement pas le même statut que lui ! Une telle ignominie, ça me met en rage !...

Hermione jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à Harry, mais Malfoy continuait sur sa lancée, comme s'il avait attendu des siècles de pouvoir dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, malgré le regard quelque peu menaçant de Severus, dont la noirceur atteignit son paroxysme lorsque le jeune héritier ajouta à sa litanie :

- _Sans vouloir te vexer, Severus. _Weasley, je te ferais remarquer que leur liaison est aussi absurde que si je couchais avec…Trelawney !

Ron resta immobile et silencieux, alors que Draco reprenait son souffle, des mèches blondes s'étant rebellées sur son front sous l'excitation. Puis le rouquin baissa la tête, sans amorcer une quelconque défense, et Harry crut que le Serpentard avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur son meilleur ami. Mais un gloussement incontrôlé et étouffé se fit bientôt entendre, avant que Ron n'éclate finalement de rire, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il s'exclama en se tenant les côtés :

- Je suis désolé, Malfoy, mais la vision de toi… et Trelawney… c'est vraiment… !

Une autre crise de fou rire le prit, et Hermione lança un regard gêné à Draco qui était devenu cramoisi… De colère ou de honte, il ne laissa rien filtrer qui permit de le savoir.

Harry sourit, surtout amusé par l'air morose de son amant. Severus était peut-être un peu vexé que son cher Draco ait osé l'assimiler à la voyante délurée qu'était sa collègue…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus retrouva le Gryffondor dans la cuisine, occupé à mettre en place le dessert sur un plateau. Il s'approcha, s'appuyant dos à la table pour contempler le jeune homme brun qui leva son regard vert tant aimé vers lui :

- Tu vois, ça ne se passe pas si mal que ça, Harry.

Ce dernier apprécia la vibration grave que Severus mit en prononçant son prénom, et il murmura :

- Tu as sans doute raison. Disons qu'il y a plus d'animation, mais… Etre la cible des railleries de Malfoy toute la soirée, quand il ne siffle pas contre Ron, je m'en serais bien passé. Au moins, ils ont l'air d'apprécier le repas…

Le professeur sourit, il savait combien Harry n'était pas féru de cuisine et avait fait des efforts pour organiser un dîner normal. Il rétorqua d'un ton alanguis :

- J'aime particulièrement me faire servir par toi, jeune et mignon petit serviteur qui dépose chaque plat devant le maître des lieux avec un sourire timide derrière lequel se cachent pleins de promesses.

Severus se baissa et voulut saisir les lèvres du Gryffondor en un baiser volé, mais il ne reçut qu'un plateau en argent couvert de viennoiseries contre le ventre, plateau qu'il prit entre ses mains, un air surprit se peignant sur son visage pâle. Harry asséna avec espièglerie, jouant de ses mots dans un regard presque hautain si une once de séduction n'y était présente :

- Je préfère l'image d'un jeune comte au glorieux titre de Survivant servis par un dévoué majordome ténébreux. (1)

Puis il quitta la cuisine sous le regard brûlant d'un Severus charmé.

_(1090 mots)_

* * *

(1) Bon alors, pour expliquer cette chute bizarre O_o, je dois m'expliquer ^^ Il se trouve que je suis en ce moment en train de regarder l'animé Kuroshitsuji que j'apprécie grandement, j'ai donc été légèrement influencée et voulu faire un petit clin d'œil à Ciel x Sebastian. xD Pardon pour cela…

_Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même s'il est négatif._


	10. Samedi

_Bonsoir!_

_Je remercie celles qui ont laissé une review au precedent texte (Je vous répondrai très bientôt et vous remercie chaleureusement ^^) pour cette gentille attention, et je remercie tout ceux/celles qui lisent mes petits drabbles/One-Shot._

_On est samedi, et je poste le drabble correspondant à samedi, heureuse coïncidence xD_

_J'ai écris celui-ci d'une traite, et bizarrement, malgré ses erreurs de temps, ses phrases qui n'en sont pas, et sa médiocrité, j'en suis satisfaite ^-^'_

_Donc voilà, je vous demande de m'excuser à l'avance, et encore une fois une certaine indulgence de votre part.  
J'ai voulu essayer de changer de style, et j'ai adopté une écriture beaucoup plus spontannée, certaines phrases n'ont pas de verbes, la fin est au présent alors que le reste au passé, mais… c'est pour la poésie du texte, on va dire xD._

_Bonne lecture!, et…bon courage ? --'  
*sourire avenant pour cacher sa gêne*_

* * *

**Weeks are...Monotony ? Part 6  
**

**Samedi.**

- J'ai envie d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard, Sev, avait-il dit, ses grands yeux verts ne lâchant pas une seconde le regard ombrageux qui exprimait avec une incroyable résistance un « non » catégorique.

Mais le dit Sev avait abdiqué, comme toujours. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire contre le vainqueur de Lord Voldemort ? Harry Potter aurait dû à coup sûr être envoyé à Serpentard, se dit le professeur Snape alors qu'il faisait face à un jeune homme brun, qui montrait quelques minutes plus tôt un regard d'une autorité et d'une sournoiserie étonnantes et qui à présent souriait aux anges, lorsque l'on voyait quelles viles méthodes il pouvait user pour parvenir à ses fins. Severus préféra ne pas repenser aux menaces et chantages de son « mignon petit Gryffondor ».

Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'après midi pâle comme la neige qui tombait du ciel en flocons légers, Severus se retrouvait à caresser avec compassion le dos de son amant plus pâle encore. Harry supportait de moins en moins les transplanages groupés, mais ayant difficilement acquis ce moyen de transport, il préférait utiliser le bras et la magie de Severus dès qu'il le pouvait pour se déplacer. Le jeune homme n'avait pas prévu cependant les turbulences qui venaient d'agrémenter leur voyage, et il tentait de contrôler la nausée qui l'avait assailli dès avoir touché terre après s'être extrait du tourbillon oppressant.

La présence attentionnée de Severus, et la pression agréable de la paume de sa fine et longue main, sans réellement être efficaces, lui réchauffaient le cœur. Harry réajusta une minute plus tard sa lourde cape noire sur ses épaules, et adressa un sourire rassurant à Severus alors que celui-ci lui demandait silencieusement d'un regard interrogateur empreint d'inquiétude si ça allait.

Il était à Pré-Au-Lard, et toutes ses sorties dans ce petit village sorcier remplis de souvenirs s'étaient toujours merveilleusement bien passées, il était inimaginable que ce jour déroge à la règle. Et il n'y échappa pas.

-xXx-

Pré-Au-Lard et ses petites rues sinueuses couvertes de ce revêtement blanc et froid qu'était la neige… Les pas qui s'enfoncent, plaisir de marcher ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, imperméable aux regards jetés à la dérobés autour d'eux. Un couple disparate mais lié d'un amour sincère, ça se remarquait, surtout quand il s'agissait du Survivant et d'un enseignant de Poudlard.

Harry passa un instant ses doigts dans les fins cheveux de Severus, ôtant la multitude de flocons de neige qui les humidifiait, avec un sourire, et le Maître des Potions proposa d'aller se réchauffer aux Trois-Balais, couvant Harry et son nez rougi par le froid de son regard perçant. Recherche discrète, l'attention survolant l'auberge pour vérifier qu'aucun élève n'est attablé. Soupir exaspéré d'Harry.

- Tu as l'attitude d'un adolescent parfois, Sev. Je suis presque plus adulte que toi.

- Presque, rétorqua l'homme en noir, ignorant le visage amusé.

Ils dégustèrent une Bière au Beurre qui fit monter une douce chaleur en eux. Simple plaisir d'attendre tranquillement au chaud dans l'agitation du lieu, Severus n'osant avouer que finalement, _c'était bien_,sachant pertinemment que son amant prendrait un malin plaisir à lui répéter « Tu vois ? Et toi qui en faisais tout un plat ! » Il maugréa en y pensant, et Harry posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

Attente de l'ancien élève dans la boutique de l'apothicaire, Snape dans son élément. Severus enlaça Harry avant de ressortir sous la neige, lui murmurant un remerciement à l'oreille pour l'avoir patiemment attendu pendant qu'il faisait l'achat de potions et d'herbes diverses. Mais Harry de répondre :

- C'est moi qui te remercie, d'avoir accepté de venir.

Dans la rue, le château de Poudlard est visible au loin, sur sa petite colline, la route entre les arbres de la forêt empruntée par les calèches est encombrée d'une importante épaisseur de neige immaculée, et Harry se dit qu'il ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté sa vie à l'école de magie.

Les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard sont tout aussi merveilleuses avec _lui_.

_(659 mots)_

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris de votre temps pour me lire!_

_Pré-Au-Lard et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Je me damnerais pour que ce village existe en vrai =p  
Mon seul regret par rapport à ce drabble est que j'ai le sentiment que je n'ai pas su écrire un beau texte comme le mérite Pré-Au-Lard, mais je compte bien retenter l'expérience avec une autre fanfic. Aussi, petite incertitude quant au nom, je ne me souvenais plus trop si il y avait aussi une majuscule à -au-, je l'ai mise parce que je préfère, et j'avoue avoir eu la flemme de vérifier dans un bouquin xD  
__C'était une petite historiette plus courte que les précédents, mais après tout, c'est censé être un recueil de drabbles, et elle est toute mignonne de surcroît ^-^._

_A bientôt !_


	11. Dimanche

_Merci à vous, __**Saturne**__, **Eileen19**, __**pookie-pookie**__, __**Yuna**__ (^^ peut-être est-ce l'effet magique de Pré-au-Lard ?), et ma __**Ju**__ (__**X3**__), pour vos review, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, comme je doutais beaucoup sur ce dixième drabble. Un grand merci à vous !_

_Je poste aujourd'hui le dernier drabble de ce recueil._

_Ce n'était pas celui que je voulais écrire au départ, mais comme j'étais bloquée sur l'autre, j'ai décidé de changer, et pour m'inspirer, j'ai cherché à penser à des choses qui me tenaient à cœur (ici, mon premier amour ^^ Mais attention, vous pourriez être surpris xD)._

_Voilà, donc c'est un texte classé __**K**__, en total opposition au petit drabble de rating M (carrément XP) que je voulais écrire au début --' *sans commentaire*._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Weeks are...Monotony ? Part 7**

**Dimanche.  
**

Lorsque Severus rentra exceptionnellement de Poudlard ce dimanche matin, il trouva Harry confortablement avachi dans le lit conjugal, un amas de couverture autour de lui dans lesquels il était emmêlé. Il se mit à se déshabiller pour se changer, lançant au jeune homme dont les cheveux noirs étaient encore plus rebellés que d'habitude, sans remarquer l'air suspect de celui-ci :

- Ton jogging matinal, ça a été ?

La brun évita, soigneusement sembla-t-il, la question par une autre :

- Et toi, qu'est ce que te voulait Dumbledore ?

Enfilant un pull, qu'il se rendit compte trop tard être un vêtement aux larges mailles en laines vertes et grises que lui avait tricoté Mrs Weasley, Severus grommela en faisant le tour du lit pour rejoindre son Survivant :

- Ce vieux fou…Il voulait que je lui fasse une rapide potion contre le manque, parce qu'il n'a plus de bonbons aux citrons et que HoneyDuckes est fermé aujourd'hui.

Harry éclata allègrement d'un rire que Severus fit taire en embrassant ses lèvres, d'un baiser profond, comme pour se ressourcer. En ce qui le concernait, sa drogue, c'était lui, ce petit brun aux yeux cachés par ses éternelles lunettes, et au tempérament typiquement gryffondorien.

Un son étrange s'éleva alors, et le Maître des Potions haussa un fin sourcil en demandant, tout en se redressant :

- Harry… C'est toi qui _ronronne_ comme ça ?

L'idée était absurde, et pourtant, elle éveillait en lui un certain désir, ce n'était pas déplaisant du tout.

Mais le jeune homme eut l'air gêné, et lorsqu'un éclat de culpabilité brilla dans ses prunelles, Severus fut saisi d'un doute. Baissant les yeux sur le lit, il arracha en une seconde couette et drap des mains du Survivant, pour tomber sur une petite boule de poils tigrée grise, aux moustaches blanches broussailleuses et aux grands yeux d'un bleu comme le ciel. Il resta figé un long moment avant d'hurler tout en pointant son doigt à deux centimètres de la « chose » :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ?!

- Ben… Un chaton.

- Et tu peux me dire comme tu as fait pour partir courir et revenir avec cette bestiole ?

Pas intimidé pour un sous par la voix furieuse et grondante de Severus, le petit chaton effronté se mit à lécher avec curiosité le bout de l'index pointé sur lui, et l'homme rougit dangereusement de colère, alors qu'Harry dut se planter les ongles dans ses paumes pour s'empêcher de rire. Ce dernier prit l'animal dans ses mains et le posa sur ses cuisses, lui prodiguant quelques caresses, avant de se justifier :

- Je l'ai trouvé abandonné dans un carton sur le chemin, et puis il commençait à pleuvoir, je n'ai pas pu le laisser. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'en occuper ; un chat, c'est toujours-…

- Hors de question ! Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre soin d'un _chat_, stupide Gryffondor ! Quoiqu'en cet instant, tu tiens plus du Poufsouffle !

Harry sourit d'un air charmeur, et rétorqua, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui plus profond que la nuit de Severus :

- Pourtant, tu as bien recueilli un petit lionceau perdu, et à ce que je sache, tu t'occupe très bien de lui, même mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer !...

Le professeur leva les yeux au plafond, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant le sous-entendu, et il souffla, se laissant tomber sur le matelas :

- Très bien, c'est d'accord.

Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'il y aurait des conditions, beaucoup de conditions, mais il jubila, et serra affectueusement contre lui le chaton qui émit un miaulement aigu que le jeune homme qualifia d'adorable, sous l'œil légèrement jaloux de l'ancien espion, qui s'exclama d'une voix bourrue :

- Et comment l'as-tu appelé ?

- Je voulais que ce soit toi qui lui donne son nom.

Severus ne releva pas l'utilisation du temps passé dans cette réponse, qui signifiait que son cher Harry avait décidé bien avant son accord ni même de lui en parler qu'il garderait l'intrus, et il soupira, jaugeant de son regard le félin.  
…De longues moustaches blanches, un regard bleu malicieux… ça lui rappelait quelqu'un…  
Satisfait de sa trouvaille, il se pencha sur le brun et vint chuchoter près de lui :

- J'ai trouvé.

Harry eut l'air surprit, et s'enquit, tout excité :

- Ha bon ? C'est quoi ?

L'air sournois, Severus lui répondit :

- Dumby.

Et il embrassa à nouveau Harry avant que celui-ci n'ait pu s'exclamer d'indignation. Le jeune sorcier ne pensa bientôt plus à dire quoique ce soit, savourant la bouche gourmande de Severus.  
Comme connecté à l'un d'eux, le chaton gris se mit à ronronner doucement, roulé en boule au coin du lit, sans un regard pour eux.

_(799 mots)_

* * *

_Owari ~_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce petit recueil, j'espère qu'il vous aura fait passer un agréable moment de lecture l'espace d'un instant !_

_J'écrirai peut-être encore à l'avenir des drabbles ou OS sur ce couple, lorsque je me serai améliorée, mais je créerai un autre receuil dans ces cas-là, celui-ci est achevé, comme je le voulais ^-^_

_Merci à vous, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je les lirai toujours avec attention !_


End file.
